


Royal heart

by hannahannibal15



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Best Friends, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahannibal15/pseuds/hannahannibal15
Summary: Richie and Eddie being sad and soft





	Royal heart

**Author's Note:**

> so this one is based around the quote,  
"I cant live here. In my body, I mean. I cant live in my body all the time, it feels too much"  
which is from an amazing poet named Andrea Gibson that I fully recommend, shes absolutely fantastic

Richie wasn't at school. which is weird because even if Richie was a breath away from dying, he would be there. He hated being at home alone. Eddie could count on one hand the amount of time hed been to Richie's house. So when school let out, he said goodbye to the other losers and made his way to Richie's house.

It was in the rich part of Derry, not overly far from where Bill and stan and Ben lived, a little further from Eddie. He pulled up at the house, a very pretty house with trimmed lawns and cared for flowers growing wonderfully. He dropped his bike and went up the stairs and knocked on the door. He waited for a minute and then grabbed the doorknob, which surprisingly, turned easily in Eddie's grip. He entered the house and felt a small shiver run up his spine despite how nice of a day it was. It always felt like a showhouse, everything perfectly in its place. It didn't even look lived in and Eddie could seem to reconcile this house with his Richie. they didn't go together at all. He took a breath and headed up the stairs towards Richie's room, it was silent and it made Eddie's skin crawl. He tapped on the white heavy wooden door and again, waited. After no reply, he opened the door gently and stepped inside.This was Richie. The room was cluttered, photos and posters plastered on the walls. Books were strewn across the floor and his school bag was spilling its contents over his desk. Eddie narrowed his eyes at the piles of dirty clothes and picked his way past them towards the bed where there was a Richie sized lump under the dark blue duvet. Eddie perched on the side of the bed and gently shook the lump. He watched as the bed moved and Richie's messy bed head popped up from under the covers. Eddie faltered slightly, his mouth going dry.

Richie's eyes were red-rimmed and there was a bruise on his cheek that looked like it ached.

"Eddie?" Richie mumbled.  
Eddie moved to lay down next to Richie, lifting his hand to caress where the bruise was.

"What happened, 'Chee?"

Eddies' heart broke when Richie's eyes got watery, his hands curled in Eddie polo shirt and his sweat-damp hair was brushing Eddie's forehead.

"I can't live here. in my body, I mean. I can't live in my body all the time. It's too much."Eddies' hand made its way to Richie's hair and he pushed it back off his face.

"I know 'Chee, I know."

This wasn't exactly a new thing for either of them. between Richies' ADHD and Eddies' anxiety, they understood what it was like to feel betrayed by their bodies. But this felt different.

"What happened to your cheek?"  
"My mom Eddie, she hit me. My mother."

Eddie breathed in sharply. Richie's mother was far from perfect but she had never hit him before.

"She was drunk, not that that's new. And I was annoying, I know that but I can't help it sometimes eds, you know? there's just so much happening in my head and I can't keep it in or I'll explode!"

Richie was starting to speak a mile a minute and Eddie was petting his hair again in an attempt to soothe.

"I'm leaving after graduation Eds and I'm not looking back."

His eyes were burning with determination and Eddie could tell that he meant it. 

"Come with me Eds, run away with me."

Eddie smiled softly.

"I'd follow you anywhere Rich, you know that."

Richie smiled, with his big front teeth and everything. And he looked so like he did normally, Eddies goofball best friend, that Eddie couldn't help but to lean forward and press a gentle kiss to Richie's lips.  
He moved back but let his hand continue its petting.  
Eddie let out a small smile. 

"Were gonna get out of here Rich, far away from our parents and were going to be happy and fulfilled even if sometimes it feels like we're itching to get out of our skin, cause I'll have you and you'll have me."

"Richie hummed and pulled Eddie in so tight, it was like he was trying to meld them together like he could absorb Eddie into his chest. It was nice. No one had held either boy like that in a long time.They fell asleep with Richie whispering I love yous against Eddie's forehead, his breath huffing out gently and his lips soft against his skin.  
"I hope you meant that Eddie Spaghetti, cause I'm not going to let you go now."

Richie sniffled and squeezed his eyes shut. A sob racked his body and it was so sudden it made Eddie jump slightly but then he pulled Richie in close, held him until the cries had died down a little.


End file.
